


A Little Duchess TAIL

by stelluxfero



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Age Difference, Catgirl, F/M, Growing Up, Heterosexual Sex, Origin Story, Teen Romance, True Love, imposible love, wolf - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelluxfero/pseuds/stelluxfero
Summary: Miausette es un pequeña gatita, tímida, dócil y muy asustadiza.No tiene amigas y todo el tiempo esta solaSu madre es muy estricta con ella y no le permite hacer nada que ella no autoricePero todo eso esta por cambiarPorque Miausette también es un pequeña Duquesay cuando se quede sola tendra que aprender a sacar las garras para defenderse, para llegar a ser una verdadera DuquesaUna historia de Romance y Aventuras donde una pequeña gatita tendra que crecer y aprender rápidamente a ser mucho mas de lo que en un principio eraHistoria Original





	1. PRELUDIO

Publicada en wattpad, donde se actualizara primero

[A little duchess Tail](https://www.wattpad.com/story/200793884-a-little-duchess-tail)

**PRELUDIO**

Escribo esta última nota antes de irme.

Este lugar al que una vez llame hogar se ha vuelta asfixiante, como una jaula de la cual necesito escapar.

Hubo una vez en la que el solo hecho de contemplar escapar de casa me hubiera aterrado, pero ahora después de todo lo que me ha sucedido resulta no solo lógico sino inevitable.

Realmente no sé porque escribo esto ni para quien, creo que lo hago solo para mí misma, para que no olvide lo que sentía y lo que pensaba en esta noche, en este momento tan especial en que cierro una etapa de mi vida y me dispongo a comenzar otra.

A pesar de todo lo que he vivido en estas últimas fechas aun siento que es demasiado atrevido de mi parte hacer esto, pero también siento que si no lo hago en este preciso momento jamás me atreveré a hacerlo.

Pero aun tengo tiempo.

Por lo menos un poco.

Algo de tiempo antes de que lleve a cabo lo que he estado planeando por varios días.

Tengo todo preparado y estoy tan lista como podre estarlo.

Así que usare este tiempo para poder dejar un registro de todos los eventos que han sucedido y cuyo desarrollo me han llevado precisamente al día de hoy, a lo que estoy por hacer

Supongo que debo empezar por las presentaciones

Aunque me parecer innecesario debo considerar la posibilidad, espero no, de que tal vez alguien algún día lo llegue a leer

Mi verdadero nombre no es tan importante como lo es mi nuevo nombre, este con el que comienzo mi nueva vida por lo que será el que use a lo largo de esta narrativa, dicho esto mi nombre es **Miausette Sterling** soy una joven gatita, podría decirse elegante, refinada con buena educación y finos modales. He recibido la mejor educación posible, preparada o más bien dicho entrenada para ser una damita.

Pero la verdad es que yo me siento como si fuera una pieza de museo, como un animal de circo, como un trofeo

Ya en varias ocasiones, por desesperación y frustración, había considerado alejarme de todo esto; pero escapar hacia lo desconocido me aterraba tanto que hasta me enfermaba, era y aun soy una gatita mimada, acostumbrada a las comodidades, lujos y trato elegante que una damita de alta sociedad normalmente recibe

Pero en realidad estaba atrapada en mi "jaula de oro" y me estaba asfixiando, lenta pero inevitablemente sentía como algo dentro de mí desaparecía. Tantas cosas se me estaban prohibidas. Solo podía hacer lo que se me ordenaba, hablar cuando se me indicaba, solo podía socializar con aquellas personas que se consideraban estaban a mi nivel.

Por supuesto no importaba lo que yo quería, nadie se molestaba en preguntar mi opinión, yo no tenía otra opción mas que aceptar y hacer lo que se me ordenaba. Siendo yo una gatita bien educada, domesticada y entrenada para obedecer aceptaba dócilmente mi condición sin protestar.


	2. Dreams or Nightmares

[A little duchess Tail](https://www.wattpad.com/story/200793884-a-little-duchess-tail)

**Dreams or Nightmares**

Pero....nada dura para siempre

Así fue como después de mucho rogar y llorar por fin conseguí una pequeña mota de libertad: se me permitiría ir y regresar diariamente, por mi cuenta a la escuela y de vuelta a casa. Esto tan solo era un corto tramo de no más de veinte minutos caminando, pero en ese entonces para mi resultaba ser toda una aventura.

El camino lo conocía de memoria, aunque se veía muy diferente caminando por mi cuenta que viajando en el lujoso auto en el que lo había recorrido tantas veces.

Las primeras veces que lo recorrí por mi cuenta estaba más asustada que emocionada, después fue ir descubriendo los múltiples detalles del recorrido, posteriormente buscar rutas alternas que me permitieran conocer más de la zona sin desviarme mucho de mi destino y finalmente salir más temprano para poder ir un poco más lejos y aun llegar a tiempo a la escuela

Fue durante un de estos recorridos en el que salí mucho más temprano de casa, más de lo que lo había hecho anteriormente, para poder llegar hasta un pequeño parque y aun así lograr regresar a tiempo a la escuela en que sucedieron varios eventos que cambiaron mi vida

Aun no era invierno pero soplaba un aire helado y cortante como si fuera el ártico, había considerado pedir que mejor me llevaran para así disfrutar de la comodidad y clima templado pero algo muy dentro de mí se armo de valor para seguir con mis planes. Aunque ir hacia ese parque me desviaba bastante de mi ruta a la escuela ya había considerado el tiempo que necesitaría para no tener problemas con la entrada. Pero esto significaba que debería salir mucho más temprano de lo normal, ¡eso sí era un verdadero reto! tener que abandonar mi tibia y cómoda camita para enfrentar la fría mañana en la que el sol ni siquiera despuntaba resulto ser mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Con mucho esfuerzo logre salir al aun obscuro amanecer que me recibió con un soplido mas helado de lo normal.

Siempre he detestado el uniforme que las chicas debemos llevar, aunque llevaba una larga falda tableada, casi hasta el tobillo, y gruesos mallones aun así podía sentir el frio cortante. Lo único que realmente me protegía era mi cómoda chamarra térmica ya que el saco que usaba sobre la blusa no era para nada caliente; así que cubriéndome la cabeza con la amplia capucha salí de casa y camine en línea recta, siguiendo la misma ruta que siempre tomaba a la escuela

La capucha que me ayudaba a soportar el frio era muy amplia y aun así aplastaba mis orejitas lo que no me permitía escuchar muy bien; también caía casi hasta mi frente cubriendo los lados de mi cara lo cual limitaba mi rango de visión ya que si quería ver hacia los lados debía de girar totalmente la cabeza.

Seguí en línea recta hasta estar segura que nadie me vería sacar el mapa que anoche imprimí, ajuste sobre mi nariz los delicados lentes de armazón rojo y me di cuenta de que debería seguir de frente una cuadra más para después dar un par de vueltas hasta llegar al parque. Guarde mi mapa en el bolsillo de la chamarra y me puse los guantes mientras seguía avanzando; de esta manera casi no sentía el frio salvo en mis piernas y mi colita que estaba completamente expuesta, podría haberla guardado bajo la falda o dentro de la chamarra pero era demasiado incomodo tanto así que prefería sentir el frio a tener que guardarla

Llevaba caminando casi veinte minutos y aun no estaba cerca del parque, por un instante considere dar vuelta y olvidarlo todo pero ya estaba a más de la mitad del camino así que dar vuelta resultaría no solo en fallar en mi propósito original sino también haberme despertado demasiado temprano y congelarme la colita para nada, por lo que continúe caminando.

He sido educada para no dejar nada pendiente, terminar lo que empiezo, entrenada para sistemáticamente realizar todas mis tareas y no renunciar a ningún proyecto que ya hubiese comenzado. Así que veinte minutos más tarde por fin llegaba al parque.

No era muy grande, al frente había una amplia zona con varios juegos y rodeándolos algunas bancas de metal; un poco más atrás algunas mesas de cemento, terminando con una pequeña arboleda y una fuente; una hilera de arbustos, casi tan altos como yo, lo delimitaba en toda su periferia. Solo había cuatro accesos, cada uno enmarcado por un tipo de arco de piedra en estilo clásico que le daba al lugar un cierto aspecto romántico y nostálgico a la vez. De estos cuatro accesos solo uno se veía desde la avenida principal, todos lo demás desembocaban hacia pequeñas calles laterales empedradas.

Aunque la luz del día apenas comenzaba a iluminar, varias de las luces de la calle ya se habían apagado de manera automática lo que le daba a todo un aspecto surreal, casi de ensueño, envuelto entre la obscuridad de la ciudad y la luz del amanecer mientras una ligera bruma se levantaba del suelo.

Seguí avanzando decidida a entrar por el acceso más cercano, una de las entradas laterales. Esto me permitiría ver casi todo el parque por dentro, evitándome dar una larga vuelta por el perímetro exterior, para después dirigirme hacia aquella que salía a la avenida principal.

Estaba por salir de la arboleda y llegar hasta la zona donde varias mesas de piedra se extendían en un semicírculo cuando de pronto sentí un tirón en mi colita, tan fuerte que al instante me dejo aturdida, mi visión se nublo y aunque quise darme vuelta para ver lo que había sucedido nunca pude hacerlo, en parte por la capucha que cubría mi vista lateral y en parte porque de inmediato sentí como un terrible peso caía sobre mí. Un peso tan superior a mis fuerzas que de inmediato me arrojo contra el césped, apenas si tuve tiempo de poner mis manos frente a mi cara para protegerme del impacto pero nada pude hacer para evitar que la caída, con aquel peso encima de mí, golpeara mi estomago y tórax sacando de golpe el aire de mis pulmones mientras que mis hermosos lentes salían volando hacia algún lugar

Sin mis lentes casi no podía ver de lejos, estaba aprisionada contra el pasto, mareada, totalmente desorientada y luchando por respirar por lo que apenas pude registrar como mi falda era alzada, los gruesos mallones eran bajados a tirones exponiendo mis piernas a la crueldad del frio y como unas ásperas manos con garras se esforzaban por arrancarme mi ropa interior. No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendí lo que estaba sucediendo.

Desesperadamente trate de arrastrarme hacia la salida mientras intentaba gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero aquel peso sobre mi estaba aplastándome hasta el punto en que cada vez me era más difícil poder respirar, sentí que estaba casi por desmayarme. Sin poder enfocar la vista logre alzar mi rostro del pasto justo a tiempo para poder ver como una enorme sombra pasaba sobre mí, casi pisándome.

Escuche varios aullidos y el peso sobre mi fue removido de golpe permitiéndome poder recuperarme un poco, lo que aproveche de inmediato para tratar de escapar. Casi gateando avance tan rápido como pude, trate de levantarme para correr pero tropecé con algo que sujetaba mis piernas a la altura de ambos tobillos lo que me hizo volver a caer y con desesperación nuevamente volví a gatear en dirección de la salida

"¡espera!" escuche una voz profunda, cavernosa y algo áspera, pero en ese momento no estaba por detenerme, mis instintos habían tomando control de mi y solo me indicaban que debía escapar a todo costa

"¡espera!" volví a escuchar que decían casi encima de mí y sentí como me alzaban, con la misma facilidad con la que una niña alza a una muñeca de trapo me levantaron lo que me pareció unos metros sobre el suelo y me dieron vuelta todo el tiempo sujeta del cuello de mi chamarra tal y como lo harían con una cachorrita. Para ese momento ya estaba yo histérica y comencé a arañar frenéticamente, olvidándome que aun tenía los guantes puestos, con los ojos cerrados seguí arañando con todas mis fuerzas

"ya tranquila cachorrita" dijo tranquilamente aquella profunda voz y pude notar una nota de burla en su tono "ya estas a salvo, tranquila"

Deje de arañar, deje de moverme y aterrada abrí lentamente los ojos temerosa de enfrentar esta nueva amenaza. Lo primero que vi fueron unos inmensos colmillos casi tan grandes como mi mano abierta, abrí más los ojos en parte por curiosidad y en parte por incredulidad ante lo que había visto. Lo siguiente que note fueron unos profundos ojos negros, brillantes casi luminosos que me veían intensamente, y me pude dar cuenta que en ellos no había una sola nota de malicia sino de compasión y preocupación.

"vamos a ver, ¿estás bien?" pregunto aquella voz cavernosa frente a mí y sentí como otra mano removía la capucha que me cubría "vaya no eres una cachorrita, ¡sino una gatita!" dijo riendo en un bajo y profundo tono como una tormenta distante

Por fin me atreví a abrir bien mis ojos y lo que vi casi me hace gritar de pánico, como salido de una película de terror frente a mi estaba un ser del que solo había escuchado mencionar en leyendas que aseguraban estaban extintos. Su hocico lleno de filosos colmillos me sonreía de manera amistosa, su nariz me olfateo un par de veces y esos intensos ojos negros no dejaban de verme casi como si pudieran ver hasta mi alma.

"tuviste mucha suerte de que yo estuviera pasando por aquí" comento tranquilamente "o esos _Canis Mesomelas_ hubieran conseguido su presa" dijo apuntando su dedo índice hacia mí, tan grande casi como mi antebrazo, fue entonces que pude ver como la garra al final del dedo que me apuntaba estaba manchada de sangre y asustada note que algo de piel se había adherido también a ella.

"oh, lo siento" dijo escondiendo su mano cuando se dio cuenta que me fijaba en ella y note como se limpiaba la sangre con su ropa "te voy a bajar ¿ok?" me pregunto, yo solo pude afirmar con la cabeza y me di cuenta que hasta ese momento había tenido la boca abierta asombrada por su presencia, de inmediato la cerré de golpe y volví a escuchar esa risa baja y profunda como si saliera del fondo de una cueva. Me bajo lentamente como si fuera un frágil juguete entre sus manos, quede asombrada notando su enorme estatura y fuerza ya que me había estado sosteniendo frente a su cara con una mano y ahora que estaba de pie ante él no era más alta que arriba de su rodilla

" _Canis Dirus_..............." dije con voz frágil y temblorosa mientras daba inconscientemente unos pasos hacia atrás alzando la cabeza tratando de percibir todo el inmenso tamaño del ser frente a mi

"¿gatita común domestica?" pregunto con cierta duda sobre mi especie como yo lo había hecho con la de el

" _Panthera Tigris Tigris_ " respondí corrigiéndolo de manera automática, con un hilo de voz apenas audible, antes de tropezar nuevamente pues algo seguía enredado a mis piernas, caí de sentón y fue cuando pude ver que mis mallones estaban abajo hasta mis tobillos y con la caída la falda se me había subido arriba de medio muslo. Me ruborice tan violentamente, mientras trataba desesperadamente por bajar mi falda y subirme los mallones al mismo tiempo, que estaba segura que él lo notaria a pesar del tono naranja y atigrado de mi piel

"tranquila gatita" dijo él con una ligera sonrisa volteando la cara para permitirme una ligera privacidad mientras me volvía a vestir, desde el suelo mire a mi alrededor estábamos completamente solos casi a la mitad del parque, desde allí prácticamente nadie que pasara por la calle nos hubiera podido ver. Rápidamente me puse en pie y me subí los mallones para luego ajustar mi falda.

Fue cuando me percate que no tenía mis lentes y ansiosa mire hacia todos lados tratando de encontrarlos

"¿buscas esto?" me pregunto entregándome mis lentes que por fortuna estaban casi intactos

"gr....gra...gracias..." dije finalmente recuperando algo de mi usual carácter mientras me los ponía

"soy Nightbane" dijo el volteando a verme "¿cómo te llamas pequeñita?"

"gracias Señor Nightbane yo soy Miausette Sterling" respondí tan amable como me era posible ya que aun seguía temblando

"Sterling....Sterling..."dijo para sí mismo pensativo por un momento mientras yo ajustaba nuevamente mi mochila que todo este tiempo había estado sujeta a mi espalda "dime Miausette ¿qué hace una pequeñita tan sola y tan temprano? ¿Acaso no deberías estar en la escuela?"

"yo.... este.... si, solo....quería" dije y mire el reloj en mi dispositivo movil, solo tenía diez minutos para llegar a la escuela, lo que sería una distancia imposible de cubrir a pie desde donde estaba

"¡ay no voy a llegar tarde!" dije mortificada, prácticamente olvidándome de todos los eventos transcurridos

"¿está lejos tu escuela?"

"¡no mucho pero solo tengo unos minutos para llegar!" dije con angustia

"bien yo te llevo" dijo y rápidamente me alzo en sus brazos, nuevamente quede desconcertada ante la descomunal diferencia entre su tamaño y el mío "¿hacia dónde es pequeñita?"

Mire a mi alrededor y señale la dirección por donde debíamos ir, sin más palabras Nightbane salió corriendo en esa dirección fácilmente brincando sobre la barda de arbustos que rodeaba el parque.

"¿vamos bien?" pregunto mientras corría y yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza tratando de sujetarme de algo asustada por la altura a la que estaba y a la velocidad con la que el corría

"no te preocupes, yo te cuido gatita" dijo Nightbane con una sonrisa notando mi preocupación y puso su otro brazo casi sobre mí, protegiéndome, de esta forma me hizo recordar como los jugadores de football resguardan la pelota para evitar que se caiga o les sea arrebatada. Me sentía como una muñequita entre sus brazos, pero también me sentía a salvo y segura.

"sabes, no deberías andar tu sola por las calles" comento Nightbane sin voltear a verme "depredadores oportunistas como esos te deben haber estado vigilando desde hace días y tu ni cuenta te has de haber dado" dijo mientras seguía corriendo sin detenerse ni bajar la velocidad pese a que ya llevaba varios minutos corriendo rápidamente.

Con voz entrecortada le conté como después de mucho rogar había convencido a mi madre de que me dejara ir sola a la escuela, de cómo me sentía atrapada y que para mí ese pequeño tramo que debía caminar por mi cuenta resultaba ser la única libertad que tenia.

"ok, entiendo lo que dices pero es peligroso que estés sola, especialmente si tu escuela queda tan lejos" respondió Nightbane, podía escuchar como varias alarmas de los coches se activaban a nuestro paso por los micro tremores de impacto que el causaba al pasar

En respuesta le indique por donde debíamos ir, dándome cuenta que ya estábamos muy cerca.

"realmente no vivo tan lejos de mi escuela" dije apenada "solo que me desvié un poquito..." agache la cabeza sintiéndome culpable, en respuesta solo escuche aquella risa baja y profunda.

"eres muy bonita y demasiado joven para andar tu sola por las calles" comento y note que disminuía la velocidad, al instante volví a ruborizarme, nadie antes me había dicho que era bonita "si lo que quieres es pasear" dijo mientras me bajaba "con mucho gusto seré tu escolta" continuo mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a mí y aun así estaba casi dos cabezas por arriba de mi estatura.

"si...yo...gracias" dije sin saber realmente que responder

"ten" y me entrego una delgada tarjeta cristalina "solo ponla sobre tu dispositivos móvil me indico, y yo asentí con la cabeza, por supuesto que sabía que eses tipo de _tarjetas de presentación_ daban acceso confidencial, por medio de un multi cifrado digital, entre las personas que las usaban

"es un número gratuito puedes hablarme cualquier día, o noche, a la hora que sea" dijo poniéndose en pie "estaré más que encantado en cuidarte" me hizo girar con una mano "allí está tu escuela" dijo agachándose, casi habíamos llegado a la entrada misma de la escuela "cuídate mucho hermosa gatita, fue un placer haberte ayudado" me susurro con dulzura mientras me daba un suave empujoncito "vamos a la escuela, desde aquí te vigilo"

Desde donde alcance a ver el reloj de la entrada, solo tenía un minuto para entrar antes de que cerraran las puertas, corrí logrando entrar justo antes de que sonara la campana indicando el cierre de puertas, una vez adentro mire hacia atrás esperando ver a Nightbane antes de iniciar mi día de clases pero el ya se había ido.

Me encamine hacia mi salón de forma automática, aferrando en mi mano la tarjeta que él me había dado. Seguía confundida y mareada para cuando la campana daba el primer doble tañido, anunciando que el iniciaba el día de clases. Todo lo anterior parecía irreal una pesadilla, un sueño, que se aferra a la mente aun después de despertar.


End file.
